Zuko's Guardian AngelDevil
by animanganerd01
Summary: What if I could poof into any anime as a chibi and mess with characters? Zuko is about to find out, the hard way! Zutara fluff warning. Rating to be safe. Previously a one-shot, now a two-shot due to the disappointment of the finale.
1. Chapter 1

The Chibi Series

By Animanganerd01

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm a poor student who owns only her art and her computer.

I only made this series as an example of what I would do if I could pop in and out of random anime and/or manga. You don't have to read the others to figure each one out. There are no references to past or future chapters.

ZUTARA

Disclaimer #2: I don't place any claims to Avatar. It, and all if its characters belong to their creators, Mike and Bryan, and Nickelodeon.

Warning: Spoilers for any episode preceding and including The Firebending Masters.

Zuko stood watching the lunar eclipse from his room in the Western Air Temple quietly. The Water Tribe girl, no, Katara, was nowhere to be found that evening. Her brother, Sokka, said that it was because she didn't want the others to see her helpless. Zuko highly doubted that the Waterbending Master was ever helpless.

He sighed. He had managed to gain the trust, or at least acceptance, of all of the other members of the group, except her. She seemed bent on hating him. He began to wonder if Hatebending was possible.

"Well, if Hatebending is possible, then so is Lovebending."

Zuko yelped as a small presence made itself known by popping onto his shoulder. As he jumped back, the little person fell off and tumbled to the sill. He stared as a tiny, female, child-like being picked herself up and dusted off her clothes.

"Hey, a little warning next time, ya mind?" She scowled at him.

"Who… WHAT are you?!" he gasped out.

"I?" she asked, placing a hand over her chest. "I am what is called a chibi: a small, diminutive person with an out of proportion body. For example, as you can see, my head and eyes are far too large and expressive for my small body. My name is unimportant, Prince Zuko." She grinned mischievously.

"Okay…" he said. "So, why are you here in my room? Wait. How do you know my name?"

"That is classified information." She grinned again, reminding him vaguely of Toph in one of her scheming moods. "I am here to help you get Katara to like you back."

"How… WAIT! I don't like her!" he stuttered, backing away from the slightly freaky apparition. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay, so maybe I do, but she hates me."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes, she does."

"Doesn't!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!" (Sudden evil grin)

"Does!!"

"Does!"

"Doesn't!"

"HA! Gotcha!" She punches the air in triumph.

Zuko blushed and scowled, unbelieving that he had fallen into her trap. "Fine. How do you propose I talk to her?"

"I knew you'd want to! Okay, here's the plan: we go find Katara, you tell her you're sorry and you've changed…"

"I've already done that and she doesn't believe me!" he said frowning.

"I KNOW! Now don't interrupt. Next, when she laughs at you and still doesn't believe you, ask her how you can make her believe you."

"How's that any different from what I've already done? I thought you knew all of this already, Oh All-Knowing Chibi," he said sarcastically.

She glared at him. "Do you want my help or not?"

He hung his head. "Sure, yeah."

"Good. Now, we've got to do this before the eclipse ends," she said, suddenly poofing back to his left shoulder.

He glanced down at her out of his bad eye. "Why's that?"

"Well, if she has all of her powers, you're dead." She grinned widely.

"Great. So, you know where she is?" he asked, walking out of his door.

"Is the Fire Nation's patron color red?"

He took that as a yes, and let the strangle little chibi girl lead him around the temple. As they walked she was quiet for a while, save for directions. Then suddenly, she asked, "Hey, Sifu Hotman?"

He glared at her for using Aang's nickname for him. "What?"

"What is your new reason for Firebending?" she asked, cocking her head at him.

"Huh? Oh, that. Isn't it obvious?" he asked, not looking at his new shoulder angel/devil. She shook her head. "Love. The need to protect my new family," he said honestly.

"AW! That's awesome! Oh, we're here!" She tugged on a tuft of hair gently. "Katara's in here," she whispered, pointing at a door to his right. "Now, I'm going to disappear, but I'll be watching. Oh, yeah, before I forget, did you ever notice that in an eclipse, the sun and moon are directly involved with each other?"

"Yeah, but now that I think about it, there's a bit of symbolism, isn't there?" He craned his neck to look at her. "You think the universe is trying to say something?"

"Maybe not, but I am!" She grinned manically as Zuko sweat dropped. "Now, before I go, I'll tell you my name." She leaned up and whispered in his ear. He grinned and opened his mouth to thank her. "No! Don't say it! Just remember it and don't tell anyone! Got it?"

"Yeah, okay, but why?" he asked confused.

"Because my involvement is strictly as minimal as possible. Now, take care of yourself, Sifu Hotman, and remember, be assertive and confident!" She vanished.

Zuko sighed and walked to Katara's door. 'Here we go,' he thought. He knocked.

"Go away," came the muffled voice of the beautiful Waterbender.

"No. I need to talk to you," said Zuko, crossing his fingers silently.

The door wrenched open. "What do YOU want?" she snarled.

"I just told you. I need to talk to you," he said.

"Not now," she snapped and tried to shut the door again. He grabbed it.

"Yes, now," he growled. As she gaped at him, he pushed past her into the room and closed the door again.

"How…How DARE you?" she screeched.

"Seriously, I need to talk to you." He sat stubbornly in the middle of the floor.

"Fine. Talk." She glowered at him.

"Why do you continue to hate me?" he asked, his gold eyes pleading. "Everyone else is okay with me, why can't you let it go?'

She sighed angrily. "Why? Why, you ask? Because you hurt me more than you did them. You broke my heart Zuko. I thought you had changed, back then in the catacombs. But then, you betrayed us and Aang nearly died!"

"I know, and I'm sorry," he mumbled, looking away from her.

"That really won't cut it anymore." She said, sitting back on the bed.

"Then what can I do?" He stood and moved to walk in front of her. "What can I do to make you believe me?"

"Nothing," she muttered not looking at him. She was secretly afraid. He was in full control of his element, and she was not. On top of that, he didn't need it being a male, and much stronger than her. She was helpless.

"How about this?" he asked suddenly kneeling before her. He raised his hand and put it on her cheek, moving it to face him. And, before she could slap him away, "I love you."

She gaped at him. "You… you what?"

"I love you. I love all of you. I would die to protect you all. What did you think the reason for the return of my Firebending was? Please, believe me," he brushed his hand down her cheek, "Katara."

She locked her gaze with his. This was the first time she had ever heard him say her name. And the way he said it! Like the warm caress of a fires heat after a long day in winter. Slowly, she reached out and placed her gentle fingers over his scarred cheek, like she had done so long ago. "I… I forgive you." She suddenly jumped forward and hugged him tightly.

He gasped and fell back in surprise. She landed on top of him, clinging to his neck. His arms wrapped around her waist and squeezed tightly.

"Zuko?' she murmured into his chest.

"Hmm?" he said, inhaling the gentle scent of her hair.

"I think… I think I might like you too… I've just been to angry to realize it," she whispered.

He smiled. 'That darned chibi girl knew it the whole time, didn't she?' he thought. "Don't worry about it Katara. I can forgive you." He grinned down at her.

She giggled and poked him. "Good."

Suddenly, she leaned down and touched her lips to his. He blinked then pulled her closer. He ran his tongue over he lips, pleading with her. She complied and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, teasing her mouth. She giggled and teased back. After a few minutes they pulled apart panting.

"You know, this will sound crazy, but I was sure I felt someone push me down to kiss you," she said, snuggling into his chest again.

'It's probably not as crazy as you think,' he thought. He only chuckled out loud. Over her shoulder, he saw a tiny, familiar shape sitting on the bed. She grinned happily and waved. She vanished. This time, Zuko was sure she was gone. But he still whispered, "Thank you."

He could have sworn he heard a cheeky reply of, "Well it's about time! But, you're welcome."

"What did you say?" asked Katara.

"Nothing, just thanking the universe. Hey, did you realize that during an eclipse, the sun and moon are directly involved with each other?" he asked remembering the question his little teacher had asked him.

"No, I hadn't thought about it. But now, looking at us," she kissed him softly, "it makes sense."

In another dimension, a little chibi grinned at her work. 'I should have gotten Sokka involved though,' she thought with a little sadistic chuckle. 'Oh well, he'll find out eventually.' She sat and poured a cup of tea thoughtfully. "Now, who to mess with next?" she murmured, grinning.


	2. The unintentional chapter 2

The Unintentional Chapter 2

The Unintentional Chapter 2

Warning: Spoilers for Sozin's Comet

I had no intention of posting another chapter to this story; the Chibi Series is by rule, made up of one-shots. The Finale changed all that… So to any of you who wanted a sequel, this is your lucky day. I was too fed up with how Nick ended everything to let it go (I actually lost sleep over it). So, on with Zuko's Shoulder Angel Demon chapter 2!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. You think if I did it would have ended that way?!

In a world outside of the world, a small chibi girl sat behind her desk, calmly sipping a hot cup of jasmine tea. She had recently been awarded the employee of the month at work. She smiled thoughtfully, proud of all of the matches she had made. She was good at her job and she knew it. Nothing could make this day go wrong.

A sudden flashing red light and buzzer made her spew her tea in shock. She spun around to face the many viewer screens filling her wall. One that she thought she would never have to worry about again was flashing brightly.

"NO!" she screeched. Then her eyes caught what was happening _on_ the screen. She paled then screamed again. Seconds later she vanished into to world behind the screen.

A young chibi boy poked his head in the door. "CC?" he asked. He didn't see her. "Chibi-chan?" He walked in to his coworker's office, noting the disarray and spewed tea. Keisuke shook his head, wondering what his beloved coworker had gotten herself into this time.

Zuko was happy. The war was over, his father had been defeated by Aang, he was about to be crowned the new Fire Lord, and he had Mai. He sighed. Mai. His mind wondered why it wasn't Katara. She had been with him for weeks before he decided after the trip to Ember Island to put everything off until after the war. He hadn't expected Mai so soon and Aang had made it clear that he had feelings for Katara. He left it as an unspoken agreement between the two of them that they should stay apart for the good of the nations.

He was about to leave his new room, wincing as he pulled the scar over his abdomen when a sudden force knocked into his shoulders, sending him falling back with a yelp. When he opened his eyes again he found he was face to face with a very familiar pair of large bronze eyes that he never thought he would see again. Right now, if looks could kill, the Fire Nation would be in desperate need of a new Fire Lord. The little chibi sitting on his chest looked two seconds away from murder. In the back of his mind he noted her hair was shorter.

"What. Did. You. DO?!" she growled, grabbing his cheeks in her hands and pulling them up in what would have been a comical way, had not it hurt so much.

"I helped the Avatar defeat my father and my sister?" It was more of a question that he mumbled, frightened. It was definitely the wrong thing to say.

"No. With KATARA!?" she screeched angrily.

"She belongs with the Avatar now," he said looking away the best he could.

"You. MORON!" She released his face to sit back on his chest and folded her tiny arms. "Why did you leap in front of her to save her from Azula's lightning? Why did she heal you in tears? Why was Aang actually worried about the play at Ember Island? Why the heck are you settling with MAI?!"

"Why do you care, Chibi-chan?" asked Zuko scowling at this meddlesome little chibi.

"Oh, good you remember me. Then you should remember that this is my JOB!" She poked his chest roughly. "You love Katara, now admit it!"

"Of course I admit it! But what can I do? I don't know who'll kill me first, Aang or Mai!"

He watched in horror as Chibi-chan narrowed her large eyes with sheer anger and jabbed him right in the scar over his abs. He almost screamed, but held it in so guards wouldn't come in to investigate. Pain rippled through his body. "Don't make me wake you up again," she said menacingly. So much for being a cute, mischievous, matchmaking chibi, she was a demon now. "Now I'm going to get _off_, and you're going to get _up_, then, you're going to go _sweep_ Katara _off_ her feet! Got it?"

"I can't."

"Yes, you can. You know my name. You. Can't. Fail." She got up slowly and stepped off of him. He sat up.

"What about Mai and Aang?"

"That's your problem. You'll have to explain." She had absolutely no remorse. Zuko stood gingerly, careful not to move to fast, his newest scar still throbbing. As soon as he was upright she poofed up to his shoulder. "Now, Katara's room is just down the hall, right? Now let's go."

There was no room for argument this time. He got the feeling she was never like this. So he decided to break the subject as they walked to Katara's temporary room. "So… why _are _you so upset?" he asked cautiously.

She glared at him for a second before her eyes softened and she looked away. "I was a big supporter of you and Katara, you know? And, I was just awarded employee of the month at work. You're about to ruin it."

"Oh, I'm…er… sorry," he said quietly.

"It's not that bad… just fix this." They reached Katara's door. "Well, I'd wish you good luck, but you really don't need it do you?" She smiled slightly and vanished. Zuko knew she wasn't on his shoulder anymore, but he could still sense her, just like before. It struck him that he must be pretty helpless if Chibi-chan had to help him get his relationships straight every time. He straightened his shoulders and knocked.

"Who is it?" called Katara from inside. Irony struck him as he felt a curious sense of déjavü.

"Um, it's me," he said

"Zuko? Oh, hold on, let me get the door." Seconds later she opened the door, beaming at him. He decided this was so much better than the last time. "What can I do for you?"

"Can I come in first?"

"Sure." She smiled and held the door open wider and he slipped inside. She closed the door and turned to face him again. "Now, what do you need, Zuko?"

He gathered his courage and walked up to her, placing his hand on her cheek. "You," he murmured. As she opened her mouth in shock he leaned down to capture her lips in his. 'Finally,' his mind gasped. He had missed her taste so much. To his immense pleasure he felt her kissing back just as desperately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight against him, ignoring the throb from his scar. In-between breaths he murmured her name like a chant and she shivered each time. Eventually, they had to stop, for more than one reason.

"Zuko," said Katara as they sat against the door, barring anyone from intruding, "what are we going to tell Aang and Mai?"

"I honestly don't know, Katara, I don't know." He put his head in his hands. "I can't live without you," he murmured.

Katara smiled. He could be so sweet when he wanted to be. She had no idea how to tell Aang. He was suffering from puppy love, she was sure, and his affections were confused. But he was very fragile. How could she do it? And what about Zuko and Mai? She sighed and laid her head in his arm, trying to give him any measure of support.

"Okay. That's it. I'll have to help you after watching all this." Katara nearly screamed when a tiny, disproportioned girl appeared in front of them.

"Chibi-chan," said Zuko in surprise, "I thought Katara couldn't see you."

"You know her?" gasped Katara.

"Yeah," he grinned at her as Chibi-chan raised an eyebrow, "she's my motivation giver. Her name is…"

"Ah, ah, ah!" said Chibi-chan, shaking a finger.

"I was going to say Chibi-chan. Katara, this little demon is the reason I had the guts to confront you during the lunar eclipse. Her real name is classified."

"Really?" Katara looked closely at the smug little being in front of her. "Well then, I guess I should be thanking you." She smiled.

"Not a problem, it's my job. I usually don't show myself to girls, you know." She winked mischievously. Zuko was strangely relieved to see her back to normal. "Now, you have to explain everything. My recommendation: the truth. It's much easier. Now, if you two will wait here a moment and behave, I have a little business to attend to." She vanished.

Zuko and Katara looked at each other confused. Katara opened her mouth but Zuko answered her before she had a chance to ask, "I have no idea." She shook her head smiling.

"Well, since we seem to have some time," she glanced at him raising a sly eyebrow, "you thinking what I'm thinking?"

He grinned wider than he had in days. "Oh. Always." Before she could react, he grabbed her waist and pulled her onto his lap. She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. As sad as she was to admit it, Aang could never give off this much power and strength. Zuko practically oozed it. "Wait a minute." He reached up an touched the lock on the door, his finger lighting and welding the door shut. "Now, peasant, you're all mine," he growled burying his face in her neck.

She gasped and laughed happily. "Oh, I was always yours little prince."

Chibi-chan returned an hour or so later, finding them in a heap on the floor. She raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Now I thought I told you to behave." They both shot up, clothes a mess and their hair in disarray. "Don't worry, I totally approve. Now, I've won over Aang to a new idea, don't ask," she warned as they both opened their mouths, "and I made a quick trip back to the office to ask a friend for a little help. He managed to win Mai over to a similar idea."

"But… How… Who?" stuttered Zuko.

"It's our job remember? We have every relationship that will ever be on record. We just put the right people together." Chibi-chan smirked.

"Amen to that, CC," said a high male voice. Another chibi, a boy this time, with bright blue hair and glasses, popped into the room. "It's all taken care of." He grinned. "Now, all we have to do is get them all together. I gotta go, CC, this is over time for me." He walked over and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before vanishing.

Zuko raised his eyebrows and Katara giggled as Chibi-chan turned a deep red. "Well, well, CC, looks like you have some matchmaking problems of your own," he said, fighting back a laugh.

"Sh…shut up. I'm working on it okay? For all I know, Keisuke only sees me as a close coworker and friend." she snapped.

"Hey, no need to be defensive," snickered Zuko.

"Be nice, Zuko," said Katara slapping his arm playfully. "So, Chibi-chan, what do we need to do?"

"You both need to go and confess. They'll understand. Oh, before I forget," she scurried over to Katara, jumped up to her shoulder, and whispered in her ear. "That's my name, don't tell anyone, okay?"

Katara smiled. "It's a lovely name and I'll keep it in my heart forever. Thank you."

Chibi-chan flushed again. "It's… nothing really, just my job… you're welcome." She glanced at Zuko. "You know, she's nicer than you; more grateful at the very least."

Zuko chuckled. "I know, that's why I love her so much." Katara smiled serenely at him. "Now, let's go get this over with." He stood and pulled Katara to her feet. Chibi-chan squeaked and tumbled back over Katara's back.

"Well," she said as she brushed herself off, "at least you have that in common; you both throw me off every time I sit on your shoulders." They burst into laughter. "What?!" They laughed harder. "Fine, I see how it is. Well you guys are on your own. I'll be watching, but now it's your turn." She vanished in a huff.

Finally, they stopped laughing. "Well," said Zuko, "Let's go." He pulled the door handle. He blinked then glanced at Katara sidewise. "It's stuck. I um… welded us in." Katara nearly died.

Eventually, they managed to bust open the door and stumbled out of the room. They sighed as they realized what they were about to do. They looked at each other silently wishing the other luck. They turned and strode down the hallway in different directions.

Zuko found Mai first. She was sitting in front of his door, waiting for him. "Mai?"

"Hi, Zuko," she said in her dry voice. There was more happiness now, but it still wasn't enough for Zuko.

"Mai, I uh, have a confession to make."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Er, yeah. You see, while we were apart, I fell in love with someone else." He grimaced. No matter what Chibi-chan's friend had done, there was no way she would let him go this easily.

"Really?" said Mai sadly. "I thought so. When you kissed me, it just wasn't the same. And you see, I recently noticed that there's someone else for me too. So, I suppose it all worked out at the right time." She gave what would be called a smile for her. "Good luck Zuko. I'll always be around if you need me." She turned to walk away.

"Wait… no daggers, no threats?" asked Zuko incredulous. This was way too easily.

She turned back and looked at him bored. "I suppose you deserve it for lying to me at the beginning, but no. I love you enough to forgive you. Don't forget that, okay?"

Zuko smiled at her. He quickly strode over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Mai."

"Don't thank me, thank a little angel named Chibi-kun." With that she walked away.

Zuko blinked. 'Chibi-kun?' He must like Chibi-chan if he decided to take a code name similar to hers. He laughed. His little matchmaker sure had a mess on her tiny hands.

Katara found Aang sitting in the throne room. His new robes suited him as he sat cross-legged in the middle of the room meditating. "Aang?" said Katara quietly.

"Katara!" he jumped up, meditation forgotten. He saw her face. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Aang, do you remember the incident at Ember Island?" She fidgeted with her hair.

"Yeah?" Aang cocked his head confused. "Sit down and let's talk."

They sat and Katara took a deep breath. "Aang, I can't lie to you, but, you see, I um… I kinda sorta fell in love with someone else."

Aang's eyes filled with silent tears. "I see. I think I knew this would happen really. You see, I think I was confused too. Katara, I, uh, think I might like someone else too… but you'll always be my first love."

Katara wiped away her own tears. "I know, I know. I will always love you Aang, but just not that way. I'm so sorry, I…"

She was cut off as Aang's arms wrapped around her. She sobbed into his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent of crisp leaves and an autumn breeze. He let his tears fall onto her blue robe unashamed. He truly wished they could be together forever. But as he watched her and Zuko together, he couldn't help but see how well they fit together. He loved Katara, loved her enough to let her go. "Katara, be happy. I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Aang," she sniffed and wiped her eyes again as she pulled away. "Will you be okay?"

He smiled sadly, his eyes reflecting a century of wisdom and maturity. "Yeah, it might take a while, but I'll be fine." He hugged her again before helping her to her feet. "Now, go to him. I'm sure he's waiting." He smiled again and left the room, but not before saying over his shoulder, "Tell Sifu Hotman I said congratulations."

Katara almost burst into tears again right there. She made it halfway through the hallway before the waterworks started again. To her surprise it wasn't long before she felt two strong, warm, familiar arms wrap around her. She buried her face in Zuko's robe and inhaled deeply. He always smelled spicy and warm, like summer.

"Practicing your tearbending?" he said softly into her ear.

She laughed, hiccupping. "Yeah. Aang's really sad, but it went okay. What ever Chibi-chan said, it worked."

"It always does. Now come with me. We have some plans to make. What would you say to another mission with me?" He smiled as he wiped her tears away with his thumb. "I know where my mother is. I want you to meet her."

Katara smiled brightly. "I would say that you're asking a stupid question and then ask when we're leaving."

He hugged her tightly. "I love you."

She turned her head to kiss his scar. "I love you too."

Chibi-chan watched as they kissed again and sighed with relief. Everything was back as it should be. Her position was fine, and she managed to get a job with Keisuke, coworker and long-time crush. She smiled one last time at Zuko and Katara before vanishing for good.

Back in her office, Chibi-chan poured another much needed cup of jasmine tea. It was warm. It should have been at least lukewarm by now.

"I heated it up when I got back. Thought you might need it," said Keisuke, poking his head in the door. He smiled. "Glad I finally got to work with you. But really, a real pairs assignment still sounds like fun, CC."

She smiled shyly. "That it does. I'm trying to find the right pair, actually."

He walked in, closing the door softly. He opened the huge black binder on her desk. He flipped for a minute before stopping. "How about these two?"

"Hm?" She looked at his selection. "Oh, yeah, that sounds fun. Look, there they are." She turned and pointed to the right screen. They definitely needed help.

"Yep. Now, I'll go talk to the boss about pairs, and see what he says. I'll drop by when I get the answer. Bye till then," he leaned down and kissed her cheek again. Before she could react, he was out of the room and long gone.

'He's got to stop doing that,' she thought, blushing. She glanced up at the screen again. Pairs with these two definitely looked fun. She laughed quietly, eventually letting it grow into a manic cackle. Oh yes, it would be fun.

-Owari

-Omake

Two years later, at Zuko and Katara's wedding, amidst all of the friends, family, and people, Zuko caught sight of two familiar diminutive figures. One had shoulder length brown hair and a mischievous grin, the other had blue hair and glasses. They stood arm in arm. Apparently, Chibi-chan figured out her matchmaking issues at work. If anything was a testament to that, Aang and Toph, and Mai and her young beau surely were.

Zuko smiled and nudged Katara next to him. She glanced at him and he pointed at their personal angels. They waved, but since there were so many people, no one knew who exactly they were waving at, except the angels themselves. They waved back enthusiastically. Chibi-chan saluted smartly, then both disappeared. The newlyweds took it as a blessing and smiled. They would have a long happy life, with the guarantee of Chibi-chan and Chibi-kun.

A/N: Alright. That's it. No more sequels. I really had no intention of doing on at all, but I couldn't let the finale go. So, now I have added my Zutara rebellion piece. I couldn't help throwing Keisuke in since he's shown up in all of the other chapters. Please review, but no flames. If you don't like this ship then why are you reading it? To all of you faithful Zutarians, Zuko said it himself: "Never give up without a fight!" See ya later!


End file.
